


the prince's consort

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: a devil's dream [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: A maid fantasizes about a prince and has her dreams crushed by a queen.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: a devil's dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	the prince's consort

ALL IN THE PALACE was silent. The maid, a squat succubi dressed in the refined uniform of the palace servants, found herself pleased to be walking the golden halls at such a peaceful time of morning. While the devildom was perpetually dark at all hours, there was still a habit, still a desire to sleep in despite there being no need to hide from the sun.

In her hands she held a tray. Golden, gilded, and engraved with scrolling flowers and vines, Barbatos had handed the loaded surface to her with care just moments ago, citing who it was for and where to take it.

Lord Diavolo's chambers.

She had never been in the Prince's chambers before. A lowly maid with no standing, she made enough grimm to line her pockets prettily and keep her lifestyle as lavish as it should be. It didn't stop her from aspiring to walk into his chambers, flash a demure smile, and have him bend her over his desk the moment she put the tray down.

A crown for a maid, she mused to herself dreamily. Her fantasies went well into the darkest wells of her reality as she paced up the stairs, imagining herself taking a seat upon the Prince's golden throne in a gown made for queens, her succubi horns uncapped and revealed in glorious light. With the Prince at her side, true form unleashed and wings brushing her hair, they would make a formidable pair; a glorious power.

Barbatos' warning flashed briefly in her mind, but it was not enough to cow her from planning her seduction of the heir to Devildom.

"Do not speak or make a sound when you enter. Do not make eye contact. Place the tray on the table nearest the door and exit in a calm fashion."

The maid scoffed to herself as she neared the Prince's large double doors. Lord Diavolo had been nothing but kind and generous to the staff since she had arrived, giving them hefty holiday bonuses and holding small conversations as they tended to his tasks throughout the day. The cooks always told her that he never did like the idea of maids or servants, but had to keep some to handle the cleaning of the expansive castle in which he lived and made up for that with a salary that was well over the normal grimm payment.

She, of course, didn't mind. It was just another token in her bag, another grimm to spend on those gorgeous designer Devilia bags that had just come fresh off of the runway.

What was odd was that there was human food on the tray as well. The maid noticed it as she was shuffling her hands to knock on the door as Barbatos had told her to. A glass of orange juice rested in a clear goblet; fruits lined a milk and flour combination of pancake; fresh cream had been provided in a small metal cup to the side. Beside that were the typical breakfast foods; baked bat wings, nightshade berries, sweet and sour battered newts, and another goblet, this one filled with something sweet smelling and tart.

Perhaps the Prince had peculiar curiosities, the maid laughed to herself. She waited for an answer to the door, holding the tray firmly. She could practically taste the money on her tongue, the crown upon her head, a Prince between her legs like a shot. Barbatos had earned himself a favor when he had reluctantly handed her the responsibility of the royal food services.

"Enter." The voice was muffled, suffocated by the heavy double doors. Her sensitive hearing could just barely make out the shuffling of sheets, the crinkle of an expensive but elaborate duvet, and a pleased sigh.

Her mouth quirked up in a smirk. The Prince sounded to be still in bed, a rarity in its own. An even better chance for her to seduce him with. Goodness, she thought as she turned the handle, the world was just handing her gift after gift today, wasn't it?

She kept her eyes fixed to the marble floor as the door swung open, a smile on her face, and bowed lowly. Her eyes darted to the footboard of the bed as she spoke, climbing steadily higher to the red and gold embroidered duvet hanging over the edge.

"Good morning, Prince Diavolo. I have your breakfast as requested."

Before her eyes could go any further, he answered, his voice strangely muffled still,"Put it on the table by the door. Thank you."

The maid followed the directions as she had been told, setting the tray on the table with an audible clank. She turned back on her heel, mouth opened to inquire further on his desires she had imagined, but all of the words she had been planning on saying dried up and fizzled in her throat like fire.

There, lying upon the bed with the Prince resting his cheek upon her chest and running his nose up the curve of her breast, was the human. [Name] [Surname]. She wore nothing but the sheer silk robe designed for the Prince's consort, untied and draped over her shoulders and breasts, easily moved aside by Diavolo's quick fingers. Even the royal pendant, a fist sized jewel on a pure gold chain, hung between the valley where Diavolo's cheek rested.

"Was there something else?" Even her voice was amused and bored like that of royalty, except the maid watched her card her fingers through the Prince's fiery locks indulgently. Watched as she ran her other hand down the expanse of his back, stroking red lines up his back with her nails. Watched the muscles flex beneath the attention, his lower half hidden by sheets, the telltale bulk of her knees framing his hips. "Did Barbatos send a letter along?"

The maid found it hard to speak, transfixed on the Prince pushing the silk robe aside to expose the rest of her breast, enveloping the flesh with his mouth as the maid had fantasized about just moments before. Except it wasn't her it was happening to; it was this human woman, the supposed exchange student from above, her fingers tightening against the back of his head like she owned him.

"No. I just wanted to wish you a good day, my lady." It was a quick save. She didn't miss the look on the woman's face as she turned to leave, the peculiar twist of her mouth that devolved into a sinful sigh as she darted out of the room and shut the door behind her.

The maid swallowed and wet her throat, pressing her hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Barbatos had known; his gifts for seeing were not unknown among the palace servants. He had warned her and she hadn't listened.

When she went downstairs, Barbatos handed her her final pay with a disappointed shake of his head.

"I thought better of you."

She had too.

She swore as she left the gates of the palace, returned to her normal clothes, she saw that human woman lingering upon the balcony of Diavolo's private level, sipping the orange juice she had delivered and hand feeding the Prince of Devildom with a delightful grin.

**Author's Note:**

> fin.  
> feedback is appreciated!  
> requests: open on tumblr @devilishsahbi.


End file.
